prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BleedTheFreak23
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pro Wrestling! Thanks for your edit to the Mark Rocco page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RobJ1981 (Talk) 00:41, 29 August 2009 Hi, yes i can do that for you.. is it the ECW FTW Heavyweight Championship page your trying to update? If not what is that page name? You done what for me? Ah right, thanks for doing that! Both already have a page done.. see : http://prowrestling.wikia.com/wiki/WWE_Jakked/Metal Is that how you wanted it to look? hey im on youtube under the same name It will let you, but Rob the admin, does not want too much on here copied from Wikiped.. I will take a look in a moment. ok really i only did wwf shotgun copy from wikpedia but thanks Helping Out :*Yes if you want to do the ECW names for me would be great... try and do it in the same style as i have done RAW and doing Smackdown... i will sort out the ecw title page now for you. :*Oh, i have the names... i thought you ment put them into the table for me. lol :*ok sorry i will do it :**Thanks... can you make sure you put it in Ring name abc order please! :*I have put the names in abc under neath dead quick.. if u can enter the real names into the under the Wagnike2 21:49, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Need Help Why what's up? Editing Hiya, do you still come on here? Dean27 17:44, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Changes *Yeah i heard and changed his page! Have you seen the Facebook link, if your on fb please join! Also look at the links on the front page..loads of changed now Rob has left as Admin. Dean27 00:14, December 5, 2009 (UTC) *Myself and Nic (Wagnike2). Don't forget to sign when you leave a message, so i know who is talking to me!! Dean27 00:21, December 5, 2009 (UTC) *Because no one else was doing it, and we have 15,000 edits between us. Plus we both know what needs to be done. You sign your name with 4 ~ Are you on Facebook? Dean27 00:29, December 5, 2009 (UTC) *Thats a shame, maybe you should get yourself an account and join our site, its a great way to hear about things on this site. Have you seen the December Forum? Dean27 00:33, December 5, 2009 (UTC) pics You do it the same way you are but in the info box where it says |Image: put there with out the thumb or left or right then your pic name|200px...but do 2 of [ ] to open and close it! i will do 1 or 2 then u go back into the page and see what i done ok!!! Dean27 22:38, December 14, 2009 (UTC) RVD Championships They should be spaced correctly now if I understand exactly what you were talking about, which hopefully I did. - Wagnike2 14:38, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Site looks Yea, it's something I'm aware of. Just a matter of finding the time. - Wagnike2 16:25, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :* Finally got around to it, hopefully you think it looks better now. - Wagnike2 15:58, January 11, 2011 (UTC) RE:Big Dick Dudley *As this man is dead you can use his real name Alex Rizzo. I will link Big Dick Dudley to this. Dean27 08:18, March 11, 2012 (UTC) * Thank you, I'll go do it now. Bmoreravens12 19:36, March 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: Real name *Hi, Well this is the thing on this site, we have some with real and some with ring but we are not going to change them now... If your talking about a wrestler who does not have a page on here then use there ring name. If we start moving pages now it will mess loads of things up so myself and Nic have decided not to do this. Dean27 (talk) 06:14, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Images *Hi, please can you name the images you add with a proper name, rather than a load of numbers.. (i.e) Sean Waltman toy.4 or Waltman toy.6 what ever has not been used yet! Cheers Dean27 (talk) 08:07, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :*I've re-named the recent ones. Dean27 (talk) 08:32, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :*That's cool, but make sure the images are not already there as Nic (Wagnike) does all the toy images for WWE, and see what names have been used already and carry on that just add 1, 2, 3 etc on the end of their name like Shawn Michaels toy.1 etc. But please check the page before you upload as you did upload a few images that were already on the website. I then have to go through them and delete which is a job that don't really need doing if you do it correct. Any probs please ask ok!! Any images you add new, remember to add the old images to the image page.. I've blocked Tin Tin for 2 weeks for doing this but you have done it on the Jimmy and Jay Uso pages! Dean27 (talk) 08:40, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :*No worries, we're being more fussy these days as there is sooo much to do, we can't afford to keep "mopping" up after people. Good work though! Also if your thinking of doing WWE toys, just remember Nic has uploaded around 500 images of WWE toys, just need to check ok as they may not all be on the wrestlers toy page, you can look at the [http://prowrestling.wikia.com/wiki/Category%3AToys toy category] for some of these images already uploaded. There are Ruthless and Elite makes there as well as loads more. Dean27 (talk) 08:53, July 2, 2013 (UTC) RE:WWE Championship sideplates question *Yes i'd just stick them in there, The Rock and Cena's belts so far. Dean27 (talk) 09:41, July 5, 2013 (UTC) RE:Undertaker page *Hi, it's locked as it used to be a high traffic page and people always messed it up, same as the Kane page. Dean27 (talk) 12:31, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Alumni categories I notice that many of these categories are, in addition to being under the alumni category, also under a company category. Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni is part of Category:World Wrestling Entertainment for example. Do you think in addition to company-based alumni categories we should create them under company-based overview categories? This could consolidate future categories like 'events' or 'championships' which are other important details to clarifying the relevance of being an alumni of such a company. Most of these are under Category:Promotions I think. Since there are so many promotions they had begun to get organized under subcategories, for the most part they appear to be nation-based. I am wondering if you can think of any potential ways we could subcategorize the Alumnis category. I guess it'd have to be run past the sysops first but if it was a good enough idea (and this just seems to grow) it might be bought... Not sure how though. Something like "Alumni of Canadian wrestling promotions" or something like that? +Y 18:56, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: Championships Hmm, give me a little bit more time to sort it out and I'll get back to you as soon as possible about these pages. - Wagnike2 (talk) 00:52, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Wrestling International New Generations Hey, I saw you adding the "Wrestling International New Generations alumni" category to several pages. Could you please move those to the already existing "W*ING alumni" category? Thanks! Rangerkid51 22:14, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Admin notice *Please see the following forum notice Click here. Dean27 (talk) 19:43, August 4, 2013 (UTC) :*Pretty much how I do Raw and Smackdown now... 6 images per match plus any none ring action that took place, name the images with date (i.e) 12.29.13 and then show Raw or smackdown and number them from 1 to how ever many images you have (12.29.13 Raw.1 etc). Any problems on this please let me know! Cheers Dean27 (talk) 19:57, August 4, 2013 (UTC) :*I don't mind no but it will take along time to do, if you end up doing say 1,000 images it will take forever to crop them. I'd just leave them as they are to be honest as I'd rather you do tons of un-croped images than only a few croped ones. Dean27 (talk) 20:09, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Town names *Rather than leaving red links and town/city names as "Glen Burnie, MD", can you please change them to the full name like "Glen Burnie, Maryland". Cheers Dean27 (talk) 00:26, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Info *Just so you know if a page has / in the title there is no need to change it like you just done on the WCW Cruiserweight Tag Team Championship page. Dean27 (talk) 21:31, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :*No don't mean that. I mean when you added WCW Cruiserweight Tag Team Championship onto the See also bits at the bottom... When its /Title matches|Title matches its the same as WCW Cruiserweight Tag Team Championship/Title matches|Title matches.... the / makes it page name.... Understand what i mean? Dean27 (talk) 21:49, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :*Ah right, weird! Dean27 (talk) 22:36, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: New Zealand wrestlers Just a note, corrected the category New Zealand wrestlers to New Zealander wrestlers, as we use the demonym for these categories. Hope this avoids any confusion. - Wagnike2 (talk) 12:10, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for reverting the pages that that vandal ruined. They have since been blocked, thanks for pointing it out. - Wagnike2 (talk) 04:22, September 17, 2013 (UTC) WWE2K 14 *Done, go ahead and edit it. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 22:28, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ROH *Hi, how do you fancy spending some time creating some pages for me? Dean27 (talk) 21:39, October 2, 2013 (UTC) :*Go through the ROH events and create the missing wrestler and team pages. Maybe start at ROH Full Circle there are a few there. Cheers Dean27 (talk) 23:08, October 2, 2013 (UTC) :*This may help...User:Dean27/Ring of Honor (Create) Tammy Lynn Bytch :*Done. Dean27 (talk) 23:55, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Chris Michaels *I'll look at it tomorrow. Is Chris Michaels his real name or his ring name? Dean27 (talk) 20:32, October 19, 2013 (UTC) RE:ROH *Hi, did you get board of creating the ROH wrestler pages? Dean27 (talk) 21:28, October 24, 2013 (UTC) :*Ok, no probs, just trying to create wrestler pages (new & old) and also get the events pages sorted to a format, that's our main focus for now. Adding category's is not important at all on this wikia really, so any other things you want to do rather than Category's and stuff.. let me know. Cheers Dean27 (talk) 21:42, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Adrenline RUSH *I've changed it on the create page. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 20:42, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Outdated categories Did Dean27 ever get back to you on this issue? If not, I can hopefully work this out and hopefully solve some of these issues for you. Let me know. - Wagnike2 (talk) 03:58, November 27, 2013 (UTC) :* If you can somehow or somewhere provide me with a list of these categories as you could across them and then tell me what the change should be. I can use a bot to relatively quickly change them. - Wagnike2 (talk) 19:27, November 27, 2013 (UTC) :* Went ahead and created this page here, for ease of needing to know what I need to update. So please list them there. Thanks. - Wagnike2 (talk) 20:14, November 27, 2013 (UTC) :* Sounds good. - Wagnike2 (talk) 03:01, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Re: WwE Championship I think we should must make WWE World Heavyweight Championship a redirect to WWE Championship and then update that page a bit. Seems to be the style that Wikipedia is using and it seems to be the easiest/best choice for now. - Wagnike2 (talk) 22:41, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :It used to redirect toe World Heavyweight Championship (WWE), I made it into a disambig since it could refer to either the old title or the new unified one. +Y 15:43, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Custom Belt Gallery Answering on behalf of Dean - Ideally this page doesn't need to exist, and should be merged into this Belt history section, hope that helps. - Wagnike2 (talk) 21:03, January 8, 2014 (UTC)